


Will you come away with me?

by Run_You_Clever_Boy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_You_Clever_Boy/pseuds/Run_You_Clever_Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara Oswald teach's English at Gallifrey High School. This year there is a handsome new History teacher who goes by the name Doctor. Eventually some thing amazing happens</p><p>Got the idea from a prompt from Whouffle Library on tumblr.</p><p>WIP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The School

Clara read the large sign next to the building, Gallifrey High School home of the Angels. Clara had been teaching English here for about a year now. Not terribly exciting, but it's what she wanted. She parked her car in the teachers lot and headed into the building. All the teachers were called in for a meeting to greet the new teacher and discus the year. The first day of school was tomorrow. Clara made her way through the hallways to the conference room. The room was full of all the core subject teachers. Clara sat next to her friends Vastra and Jenny. Vastra taught science and Jenny taught math.

"Hey." Clara said siting.

"Hi, Clara." Jenny and Vastra said together.

The Principal and District Director began the meeting.

"Hello everyone. Hope you all enjoyed your summers. But it's good to be back, and to get straight to business, I'd like to introduce John Smith."

A tall slim man with brown hair and a goofy smile stood up. He looked rather young, and wore a blue bow-tie. He waved and said "I'd prefer if you all just called me 'The Doctor' or just 'Doctor'."

The Principle cleared his throat "Yes, well The Doctor is the new History Teacher, so lets give him a nice welcome."

There were muttered hellos and welcomes, not at all enthusiastic. The meeting continued, but Clara hardly paid attention. She had her lessons plan ready. Besides the new teacher was rather cute. She kept sneaking peeks at him, and only once did he notice. He smirked and winked at her. Clara blushed at getting caught. Eventually the meeting ended, and the teachers shuffled out of there as fast as they could. Clara said goodbye to Vastra and Jenny, and went to leave, but was stopped by The Doctor.

“Hi.” The Doctor said putting his hand out to her

“Hello.” Clara said shaking it.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Clara, Clara Oswald."

"Nice name, you should definitely keep it." He said with a half hearted smile. “So, what do you teach?” He put his hands in his pockets.

“English.”

“Ah, Fun. Writing and reading and what not.”

Clara nodded “Yep.”

They began walking towards the teachers parking lot, not saying anything. Once Clara reached her car, The Doctor waved goodbye and walked towards his own car. A blue porsche 911 turbo. How could a teacher afford a car like that? Clara shook her head and got in her own car.  The drive to her house went rather slow, the traffic was especially annoying. By the time she had made it back to her house, it was about lunch. Clara spent the time cooking and dancing around to the music of Bizet. She had finished cleaning the dishes, and decided to walk around town. She grabbed her purse and jacket and headed out the door and  walked down the familiar road to her favorite café. As she opened the door, the usual sounds and scents washed over her. She ordered her favorite drink, a hazelnut frappuccino. She paid and spun around quickly, knocking into the person behind her, spilling her drink.

“Oh, I’m so sorry I-” Clara paused when she noticed who it was. The new history teacher. “Oh it’s you.”

“It is.” He said with a quirky smile.

Clara handed him some napkins, and he dabbed at his shirt.

"I really am sorry."

"Oh no it's quite alright, accidents happen."

"Well I feel really bad ruining your shirt, can I buy you a drink or something?"

The doctor smiled at her and tossed the napkins in the trash "How about I get us drinks, and you sit with me for a bit?"

Clara bit her lip, she really didn't know him, of course that's how you get to know people, by talking with them. And who knows, it could be fun. She nodded and smiled at him.  

"Great!" He said clasping his hands and spinning towards the counter "So what ever she just had" He said pointing to Clara, "and A plate of jammie dodgers and oh just some tea."

The doctor handed over the money and led Clara to a table in the corner, pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you Doctor." She beamed at him.

He gave a silent smile and went to get their order, the two drinks in hand and balancing the plate of jammie dodgers on his forearm. He set it all down on their table and sat down, a proud grin. He pushed Clara's coffee toward her, and stuffed a jammie dodger in his mouth.

"Thank you." Clara said smiling and slowly sipping the hot drink.

"Your welcome." He took a sip of his tea, burning his tongue in the process. He stuck his tongue out and whispered "Ouch you stupid yummy thing."

Clara, missing the whole burnt tongue thing raised her eyebrow in question, what a strange man, hopefully he wasn't directing his words toward her.

The doctor noticed her look, and stuck his tongue back in and straightened up in his chair, "Sorry, I burnt my tongue."

"Oh." Clara said, feeling rather dumb.

"Anywho, How long have you been teaching?"

"This will be my second year, what about you?" Clara asked, playing with her lid.

"Oh, I've substituted before, took over a physics class, but as a full time teacher this will be my first year."

"That must have been fun, substituting."

"It was alright, the other staff was pretty weird though."

Clara laughed and took another drink.

"So hows the staff here?" He asked, biting a jammie dodger.

"Well mostly friendly, Gym teachers a bit dim." She laughed.

Three cups and another plate of jammie dodgers later, they had to head home, bidding each other farewells, The doctor slipped his number into her jacket pocket.

  
  
  
  


Clara woke up bright and early the next morning, nervous for the first day of school. Well she tried to tell herself it was school that made her stomach flutter, but in truth it was the doctor. She had found his number in her pocket after she arrived home, and had tapped it to the wall by the phone. Clara did her usual routine of getting ready, and managed to be one of the first few cars in the teacher's lot. She made her way through the school, and to her room on the third floor in the left wing. She unlocked the door and pushed past the door. She had changed up the room a little bit from last year, the desks were now in rows instead of groups, due to a talkative bunch of teenagers. Clara sat at her desk and placed her bag underneath it. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, it's going to be a long day.

 

At Lunch, Jenny stopped by and invited Clara to lunch in the teachers room. Vastra met up with them along the way, and they chose their usual table in the back, Vastra and Jenny sat across from Clara.

"So how's today's classes been so far?" Jenny asked.

"So far so good, that boy Sherlock is still  difficult." Vastra said shaking her head.

"What about you Clara?"

Clara shrugged  " Good I guess, no one fell asleep on me."

The girls laughed, but Clara's attention was diverted to the group walking in.  Strax the gym teacher. Craig the computer teacher, and the doctor.

The Doctor looked around the room until his eyes landed on Clara. He smiled brightly and walked up to her, leaving his friends by the microwave.

"Hello Clara."

Vastra and Jenny watched him curiously.

"Hello Doctor, um would you like to join us for lunch?" Clara looked at Vastra and Jenny for approval of the invitation, they nodded slightly.

"Oh, no thank you, I've already got plans today" He said gesturing to Craig and Strax. " I just wanted to say hello."

"So how's your day going then?" Clara asked.

"Rather well actually, Nothing has broken so far, and I haven't made a mess." He said with a proud grin.

Clara laughed at him and shook her head, he's so very awkward and childish.

"Oi! Doctor, let's go." Craig called to him.

"Well Clara, um I'll see you later then?"

Clara nodded, and the doctor waved and walked out with his friends.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Vastra asked excitedly.

"Well-" Clara began.

"What happened?"

Clara shook her head, she could never get anything past Vastra, "Well yesterday, I was getting a coffee and I had spilt my drink on him, on accident. And he bought me another one and we sat and talked together for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"About four hours" Clara said sheepishly.

"Oh that's cute, it was a date wasn't it?" Vastra pressed.

"No, well... no. It wasn't planned or anything, it just happened."

"You know what they say 'unplanned moments are always better than planned ones."'

  
  
  


Eventually the school day ended, and as Clara was packing up, the doctor came into her room, holding two take away cups of tea.

"Brought you a drink." He said handing her the cup.

"Thank you." Clara set her bag back down on the floor.

"The doctor leaned against her desk, and took a drink from his cup, "So, I was wondering, if maybe this weekend I could take you out for dinner?"

Clara blushed, she wasn't expecting this. "I-"

"Miss.Oswald?"

"I'll see you later."  The Doctor whispered as he left the room.

"Uh Yes Dean?"

He stepped forward "Um, Can I pick up some of Sam's work?"

"Oh, of course, how many days ahead?"

"Two weeks." Dean said shrugging.

Clara rummaged through a filing cabinet looking for the winchester folder, The boys were always out of school, but Sam always managed to get his work done, it went the same way last year.

She pulled out the folder and handed it to him "Here you go, and Dean, if you ever need anything, just ask. Even if it's just someone to talk to, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Dean said as he walked out.

Clara sighed and picked her bag back up and walked to her car. As she walked threw the door of her house, the exhaustion finally came over her, She dropped her bag at the bottom of the stairs and climbed the stairs to her room. She layed in bed fully clothed and fell asleep.

 


	2. Fish fingers and custard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch Date with the doctor

Clara didn’t see the doctor again until lunch the next day, he came to her room as the bell rung, He awkwardly shoved his way into the room, trying to avoid crushing the students who were leaving.  
“Clara! Hi, would you have lunch with me today?”  
“How’d you get here so quick, I thought you had a class too?”  
He clasped his hands together and smiled “I let them go early, I’m the cool teacher.”  
Clara laughed and grabbed her bag, “Where to?”  
“I heard from this boy Mickey that the cafeteria was a place to avoid, so I was thinking that the teachers room, or something?”  
“What about your room? Haven’t seen it yet.”   
“Sure, if you want to, it’s probably not what you’d expect though.”  
They began walking towards his room which was on the other side of the school.  
“What do you mean ‘not what I’d expect?’” She asked raising an eyebrow.  
“It’s well, you might expect it, But then again it’s not like most teachers to do it... You’ll see, I can’t explain it but you’ll get it.”  
They reached the doctors classroom, The only sign giving away who’s classroom it was, was a sign on the door that said ‘The Doctor is in’. Clara laughed quietly at the joke and the doctor beamed at her, opening the door.  
The room was cluttered to say the least. Papers littered the countertops, history books were in a pile in the back corner, and little figurines filled the book shelves. The ceiling was painted to look like space. Clara stood at the door admiring the room. The doctor moved around her and began pointing at the ceiling ‘This is the Rose Galaxy, UGC 1810 is the petal-y shaped part, my favorite part. UGC 1813 is it’s companion galaxy.”  
“It’s beautiful.” Clara said in awe. “Did you paint it?”  
“No, my friend Amy did.”  
Clara couldn’t help but feel a little jealous about Amy’s talent. 

 

 

“Amy did a beautiful job.” Clara said as she turned toward the Doctor with a smile on her lips.  
The Doctor had a sad look on his face “Yeah she did.”  
Clara got the sense that the Doctor’s thoughts were very far away. After a moment the doctor came back to himself and beamed at clara “Right, so lunch!”  
He ran to his desk, opened a drawer and pulled out a box of plastic forks and spoons then spun around and opened a cupboard to a mini fridge and microwave.   
Clara laughed, he is the only teacher she knows would have that in his cupboard at school. The doctor kneeled down on his knees and popped up a few seconds later with a plate and a bowl. “Fish Fingers and Custard.”  
The Doctor put the fish fingers in the microwave and turned back around to Clara.  
“You have a look.” He said.  
“What do you mean a look?” Clara asked as she fiddled with a piece on her dress.  
“A look on your face, as if you think I’m crazy or something.”  
“Fish fingers...And custard.” Clara said raising an eyebrow.  
“Yes...”  
“That sounds gross.”  
“Have you ever tried it? He said moving in front of her.  
Clara looked him up and down “Well no.”  
“Then how do you know if it’s gross?”  
“I said it SOUNDS gross.” Clara smirked at him.  
The Doctor gave a crooked smirk and took the fish fingers out and put them on his desk “Come here.”  
Clara hesitated but finally decided to give a shot. The doctor dipped a fish finger into the custard and held it out to her. Clara bit her lip and then grabbed the fish finger.  
“Go on.” The Doctor encouraged.  
“Is it good?” Clara asked.  
“Oh it’s delicious!.”  
Clara took a hesitant bite. The doctor watched her excitedly.   
Clara swallowed and ran her tongue around her mouth “hmm” she hummed “Well it’s not gross.”  
“Course it’s not gross. It’s ...it’s...” Doctor searched for a word to describe his favorite food.  
Clara laughed “What made you try this?”  
“Amy gave me some, because apples are disgusting, and yogurt is just stuff with bits in it, and bacon is basically poison, and beans are evil, bread and butter shouldn’t even be allowed in houses.”  
“That’s quite a story.”  
“Hmm yes it is.”  
“So if I may ask, Are you and amy um ya know romantically involved?”  
“What? Me and Amy?” he laughed “No. She’s just an old friend, plus her husband Rory is a close friend too.”  
“Sorry didn’t mean to-” Clara began.  
“No it’s all fine, I’m totally single by the way” The doctor said with a wink and crooked grin.  
“I-I um” Clara said trying to not blush.  
The school bell sounded. Time to go back to class.  
“Um I have class, I’ll see you um later” Clara said with pink cheeks.  
“I hope so.” The Doctor smiled.  
Clara walked out the door with a smile on her lips.  
“Oh Ms. Oswald and The Doctor having a lunch date?” A group of girls cooed.  
“Oi off to class.” Clara said trying to hide her blush.  
“Yes miss.” The said in union.


End file.
